The Coup
by elbcw
Summary: When a friend of Treville's writes to say his daughter is being held hostage, he turns to his Musketeers for help.
1. Chapter 1

**Author's note: This is based on my own prompt from the last few lines of my story; 'The First Mission.'**

 **It is set pre-series. There is no d'Artagnan, sorry.**

 **Athos is in charge again, Aramis gets hurt (again) and Porthos just might get the girl.**

Chapter One

Aramis wandered into the garrison yard. He had worked late the previous day so had not been expected until nearly midday. The garrison was quiet with most of the men out on patrol or guard duty. He was planning a day in the infirmary, checking supplies whilst it was quiet.

As he walked across the empty yard he glanced up to see a young man standing on the steps looking towards Treville's office. The Captain was leaning over the balustrade reading a letter. Treville looked shocked. His curiosity piqued Aramis climbed the stairs and approached the Captain.

'Sir? Is everything alright?' he asked as he stopped a few feet from Treville.

After a few seconds, Treville looked up from the letter. He sighed and handed the paper to Aramis who took it and read.

' _I write to ask you for help my friend._

 _Do you remember my cousin, Corentin? He has finally taken his hatred of my position into his own hands. He forcibly removed me from my home and has effectively ousted me._

 _My tenants are harbouring me, I am safe at the moment. But, my friend, he has taken Sarah. He has kept her at the chateau. I am not a violent man, I have no resources to rescue her. My dear daughter is in danger. The villagers have offered to try to get Corentin out, but I fear they are not equipped against him and the hired thugs he has brought with him._

 _My friend, I need your help. I do not know where else to turn…_ '

Aramis looked up, Treville was watching him.

'I gather you are good friends with this...Comte Babineaux?'

Treville nodded, 'we grew up together, I would say he was my best friend at the time. We got up to all sorts of trouble,' Treville paused smiling at the memories, 'but he must be desperate to ask me for help. He's not violent, a very gentle man, peaceful. He looks after his tenants well, he is respected and loved by them.'

'Do you know this cousin, Corentin?'

Treville's expression darkened, 'he's a little older and has always hated his cousin. I remember once I stood up for Ben, knocking Corentin down. I'm not sure he likes me either.'

'What are you going to do?'

'I'd like to help him, Sarah is my goddaughter. She's a lovely young lady. I hate to imagine what they might be doing to her,' said Treville shaking his head in disgust, 'but whatever I do won't be official.'

'Then do it unofficially. Your friend has been attacked and his daughter is in danger.'

'What can I do alone?'

Aramis smiled, 'Captain, please, do you actually think you would be doing this alone? There will be volunteers amongst the men to help. I will certainly help you. You do so much for us, we will gladly return the favour.'

Treville looked away for a few seconds.

'The King is away,' continued Aramis, 'a group of Musketeers going off training for a few days will not cause a stir.'

Treville nodded, 'you're right. Thank you,' he looked at the young man who was still waiting at the top of the steps, he waved the man forward.

'Alain,' Treville said, 'will you be able to return now? Or do you need to rest?'

The young man, who looked a little intimidated, spoke hesitantly, 'I stopped for a few hours overnight, sir. But my horse is exhausted, I perhaps pushed her too hard. I doubt she'll be able to cope with leaving straight away…'

Aramis spoke before Treville could, 'we can lend you a fresh horse,' he said.

The young man nodded.

'Aramis will take you to the mess, you can eat whilst I write a reply,' Treville turned to Aramis, 'see that he has food for the return journey and pick one of our swiftest mounts for him.'

Aramis nodded with a smile as he shepherded the young man back down the steps. He glanced back to see Treville returning to his office.

'Will Monsieur Treville help the Comte?' asked Alain as they walked towards the mess.

'Yes, he will,' replied Aramis, 'how long ago was the Comte ousted?'

Alain thought for a few moments, 'four days. He is very worried about his daughter.'

'I'm not surprised. Do you know how many men have taken over his chateau?'

Alain shook his head, 'the first we knew about it was when Monsieur Babineaux arrived in the village. He is kind to us, we hid him from some men who had followed him. I was sent with the letter the next morning.'

'My Captain, will sort this out for you and the Comte,' said Aramis with conviction, 'he will make sure everything is alright.'

Aramis wondered how they would go about helping Treville's friend, but he did know they would do all that they could.

MMMM

The men who Treville had chosen for the clandestine mission were grouped in the garrison mess. Athos had watched earlier as Treville had been forced to turn several of the volunteers down. But they were to perform an important duty whilst the rest of them were away. They were to maintain the story that the group that were to leave were on a training exercise. The mission was not authorised and Treville did not want suspicion to be raised.

Their Captain had spent some time explaining what he wanted from the volunteers. They were to travel early the following morning to an area on the outskirts of Babineaux's land. There they would set up camp and liaise with the Comte. Treville wanted to send a small team of three into the chateau to rescue Sarah before they began their main assault. Athos had been surprised when Treville had picked him to lead Aramis and Porthos on the important mission. He had been given some leadership roles, but this would be by far the trickiest since his first time in charge. He knew that Aramis and Porthos would have every confidence in him as their leader. But he was still filled with trepidation.

Athos had watched Treville when the men that wanted to help him had all arrived. Treville had been overwhelmed with the offers of help. Only a handful of men had not volunteered, and Athos suspected that was only because they had seen the sheer number of others who had turned up to the meeting. Treville was a good captain, he treated his men firmly but fairly. When Athos had joined up, it was Treville who had seen that he would be a good fit to round out the already teamed up Aramis and Porthos. Athos was the one of the three of them who was prepared to take a step back and look at the situation pragmatically. Where Aramis might have rushed in, and Porthos would have over strategised; Athos balanced the two.

Now he was being given the chance to prove himself again. He had been a little disappointed with his first mission in a leadership capacity, he looked forward to redeeming himself. Even if he was only redeeming himself in his own eyes. Both Aramis and Porthos thought he had done a fine job, despite Aramis being left injured.

As they filed out of the room Porthos managed to grab his arm and steer him towards the garrison gate. Athos noticed their friend had also caught hold of Aramis in a similar fashion.

'If we are to embark on a mission early tomorrow, we need to have a proper meal tonight,' Porthos said as he guided his friends towards the tavern.

'Do you think only with your stomach?' asked Aramis with a chuckle.

Athos was content to be led by Porthos, to allow his friends to dictate what he did. They had learned when he was amenable to such behaviour and when to let him take his own path. Athos needed his solitude on occasion, Aramis and Porthos knew when to leave him alone and when they could cajole him into sharing their company.

Tonight, Athos was going to let them take charge, before he took charge the next day.

MMMM

Porthos methodically checked his tack and saddlebag. He noticed the extra food that Aramis had somehow rustled up had been slipped into his bag and not Aramis' own. How Aramis managed to charm extra's out of Serge was beyond Porthos. The man seemed to be able to make friends with little effort, although he knew that Serge has a soft spot for Aramis.

He glanced about, the other men who were to help Treville's friend were doing much the same as he was. Checking their equipment and talking quietly to one another. They had seen a few of them at the tavern the night before, but all had sensibly turned in at a reasonable time, ready for the early start the following day.

Porthos watched Aramis teasing Athos about something, he could not hear the conversation, but Athos rolled his eyes before replying to Aramis in such a manner that had his friend laughing and wandering off in search of another target to provide him with entertainment.

Porthos found himself smirking at the memory of one of their slightly raucous nights out a few months before, when a slightly drunk Aramis had pestered Athos one too many times about his past. Athos, who had been drinking steadily for several hours had punch Aramis hard enough to leave the marksman on the floor wondering what had happened. Athos had regretted his actions immediately despite Aramis' own apologies for pushing him too far. The two men had wandered off at the end of the evening as friends again. Porthos remembered following them both, just to make sure they got to their destinations without falling out.

Their bond was now such that they had acquired the moniker of 'The Inseparables' which had amused Porthos greatly. Despite the odd disagreement between the three of them they had come to know and understand how they each worked and were able to anticipate each other's moves.

Porthos could not think of anyone he would rather work with.

MMMM

As they cantered along in formation, having left the narrow streets of the city Treville observed his men. He had been moved by the number of men who wanted to volunteer. He knew the men respected him but had not realised how much they were prepared to give back. The men with him were about to go into battle for someone they had not met before just because he was friends with their captain.

Athos had moved to ride next to him, Treville made a mental note that if everything went according to plan he would ensure the man got the promotion he deserved when they were back in Paris. Athos had already proven himself, Treville would begin subtly preparing him to take over the Musketeers as their captain. Treville could not think of a better person for the post.

'How much do you know about this cousin?' asked Athos, 'anything you know could prove useful to us when we are in there.'

Treville nodded, 'I only met him a couple of times, he's a little older than Ben, and always thought he should have been the Comte. I often wondered if, given the chance, he would have tried to kill Ben. Corentin would have been next in line to inherit the title if Ben were to die. But when he married he had two children, a son, who is away a lot of the time and a daughter, Sarah.'

Treville paused lost in thought for a few moments.

'I was more than happy to be her godfather. It was an honour. Ben had always seen me as an equal, despite my being of lesser noble stock,' Treville chuckled, 'but Corentin, I can only describe him as nasty. When we were young he would think nothing of tormenting creatures and killing them. He liked to have power, which I suppose, is what he is doing now...How can he expect this to succeed?'

'He probably has not thought that far ahead. He is enjoying the moment. Despite being a grown man, he sounds as if he has the mind of a child...we will do all we can to rescue Sarah and return Comte Babineaux to his proper place.'

'Thank you, I really cannot begin to express my gratitude to you and the men.'

MMMM

They found a clearing large enough to accommodate them all and, with practised ease, began to make camp. The horses were tended to and fires were lit.

It was not long before one of the men who had been sent to scout the immediate area returned with the Comte who had been eagerly awaiting their arrival. He greeted Treville warmly.

'Jean,' he said, 'it's been too long...I hate meeting you again like this...it's just been…' the Comte's voice faded off as emotion got the better of him. He looked away for a few seconds as he tried to compose himself.

'Benoit,' replied Treville, 'I am here, and I will do whatever I can to help you.'

Treville glanced back at Athos, Porthos and Aramis who had approached the two friends.

'We are going to get your daughter out first before we attack and remove Corentin and his men. These three,' he indicated the Musketeers, 'will infiltrate the chateau and rescue Sarah. I know they will succeed.'

Babineaux turned to the men, 'thank you...I cannot thank you enough...I should be capable of dealing with this myself but...I...I am not.'

Babineaux looked down, Aramis thought the man looked ashamed. Athos took a couple of steps forward and rested his hand on the man's arm.

'Not all men are soldiers, monsieur,' he said, 'some men are thinkers and leaders. You have nothing to be ashamed of. Let us do our job.'

Babineaux nodded, 'thank you,' he said quietly.

'Can you describe the chateau for us?' asked Porthos, 'do you have any idea where your cousin will be keeping your daughter?'

'Yes,' said Babineaux who had recovered a little from his feelings of inadequacy, 'I've not been idle whilst I awaited your arrival. Once Alain returned with your letter I drew up some plans of the building for you.'

The Comte handed a roll of paper to Athos who unfurled it, holding it so that Porthos and Aramis could see. The Comte had outlined each floor and marked each room, including his daughters.

'This will be most useful monsieur,' said Athos glancing up at the Comte.

'When will you leave?'

'How far is the chateau from here?' asked Porthos.

'A thirty-minute walk, maybe a little less for you.'

Athos glanced at Porthos and Aramis who both nodded.

'We will leave as soon as we have gathered what we will need for the rescue.'

MMMM

They had made use of the brisk walk to the chateau to plan their assault. They had decided that they would enter the building from the servant's quarters at the rear and work their way up to the second floor where Sarah's bedroom was. If she was not there a methodical search of the building would begin. They had contemplated splitting up to search but decided that there were likely to be too many hired men to risk moving about alone. The search would rely on stealth. They wanted to enter and leave without the majority of the men knowing they had been there. Any men they met would have to be dealt with swiftly and potentially lethally. They could not risk the alarm being raised as that would jeopardise the forthcoming attack by Treville and the rest of the Musketeers. They had been given a two hours head start. Treville did not want to take the chance that their element of surprise would be lost.

As the chateau came into view Aramis could not help reacting to the sight. The building was impressive. Its many windows reflected the low afternoon sun, its grand main door stood ajar allowing them to glimpse the main hallway which held stylish furniture and large paintings. Aramis guessed the life-sized portrait that held pride of place above the hallways hearth was one of the Babineaux ancestors. The gardens leading up to the property were well kept although the few days they had been neglected were obvious by a scattering of fallen leaves and the length of the grass.

The three-storey building was symmetrical with the ground floor and the first floor being the same size and smaller second floor centred over the main doorway. The floor plan they had indicated that there were 16 bedrooms across the two upper floors with enough rooms for servants in the basement floor.

Babineaux had indicated that none of his servants had managed to escape with him. Unfortunately, the servants were not the Musketeers priority, something which had annoyed Aramis slightly, but Porthos had pointed out that the servants, provided they did as they were told by the new occupants of the chateau were probably not in as much danger as the Comte's daughter.

Porthos led them around the side of the building. Athos and Aramis kept a constant eye on the chateau, they were watching for any indication that they had been seen. They did not believe that Corentin would not have set up a watch on the grounds. He would know that there was a good chance the Comte would mount a rescue attempt for his daughter, and possibly try to take back his home. What the Musketeers were hoping was the Babineaux's cousin would not be expecting a group of highly trained soldiers to be mounting the attack.

Porthos paused at a point close to the servant's entrance, they would have to cross several yards of exposed ground. They crouched down and carefully scanned the windows. When each man was satisfied they were not going to be seen they hurried across. It was dangerous to try to gain entry in daylight, but they hoped the men inside the chateau would not be expecting a daytime infiltration.

They reached the door, Porthos tried the handle, it was unsurprisingly locked. Without missing a beat Porthos began to pick the lock. Aramis and Athos kept watch.

The lock undone, they quietly entered the building.

MMMM


	2. Chapter 2

They found themselves in the servant's quarters. A room off the corridor was locked, they could hear muffled conversations from within the room. A woman was sobbing quietly, another woman was offering words of comfort.

'The servants,' whispered Porthos, glancing back to the Athos and Aramis.

'They are safe where they are,' said Athos, indicating they should continue.

Porthos knew they had to make as little of a disturbance as possible, or their infiltration of the building would be found out. They silently made their way through the servant's quarters reaching the back stairs.

Aramis lead them up the stairs from the basement, pausing at each turn, his main gauche held ready to be used. As he reached the door to the ground floor he paused, listening intently. After a few seconds he nodded, Porthos continued up the stairs to the first floor following the same movements the marksman had with the first flight of stairs.

He stopped at the door which they knew would lead them into the first-floor landing. After listening for a few seconds he reached for the handle. He glanced back at his brothers who nodded that they were ready.

They hoped not to meet anyone, but if they did they were prepared. Porthos opened the door slowly, peering out as he did so. He looked along the landing. When he saw no one, he opened the door fully and stepped through. Aramis followed, taking up a position on the opposite wall watching the main stairs a few yards from his position.

The corridor was 'L' shaped, Aramis was standing at the corner looking further into the house. The main stairs were wide, they split half way up with two possible routes for anyone climbing them to take. Aramis could see the top of both sides.

They knew they would have to pass the stairs to reach Sarah's room. As Aramis was about to move along the corridor a noise from below drew their attention back to the servant's stairs. Athos, who had not stepped onto the landing looked back, he leaned over the bannister for a few seconds. Porthos watched his reaction. Athos tensed up, he turned back to Porthos and indicated for him to carry on. Porthos nodded, he knew Athos was more than capable of dealing with whatever he had seen on the stairs below. Porthos closed the door, knowing Athos would follow when he could.

Aramis had glanced back, his brow furrowed. Porthos gestured for Aramis to carry on. Aramis did so without question. They slowly moved along the corridor, they were conscious that the chateau was old and would likely have sections of floor that might creek. They did not want to give themselves away unnecessarily.

Aramis froze, Porthos did not know why for a second before he heard the noise as well. The sound of two people climbing the stairs. Both Musketeers stepped to the side of the corridor, pressing themselves into the alcoves of two doorways. Aramis had crouched down, swapping his parrying dagger for his gun and aimed at the top of the stairs. Porthos was ready to step out and fire if necessary.

'Don't think I've ever 'ad a virgin before,' said a man, his voice gruff.

'She'll fight you,' said a second man, younger than the first.

'I like a woman with fight, makes it more fun.'

'Slap her about a bit, she'll do as she's told then,' said the younger man with a laugh, 'I did a milkmaid once, left 'er with a black eye.'

The older man chuckled, 'this one's a bit posher than a milkmaid.'

'Yeah, wonder if it'll feel different?'

'I'll tell you in a few minutes,' said the gruff man, 'you need to learn to play cards better if you want first go next time.'

The younger man laughed again.

Porthos shook his head, glancing across to Aramis who looked equally angry. It seemed they had arrived just in time. The Comte daughter was in serious danger, Porthos doubted Aramis would have a problem with them killing the two potential rapists. But they had to do so quietly. Porthos continued to watch as the two men came into view at the top of the stair. They turned away from the hidden Musketeers and made their way towards the door that Porthos knew to be Sarah's bedroom.

Neither man was armed other than a dagger tucked into the back of their belts. Both men wore tatty, dirty clothes. The younger man was of a large build, but was short in comparison to the older man, who was tall but looked scrawny. Despite his slighter frame, the older man would still be more than a match for the Comte's daughter who had been described by her father as very petite.

The two men reached the door, the older one produced a key and unlocked it. They entered the room. Both Musketeers advanced as one. Porthos glanced over the bannister as they passed, no one was in the hallway below. A couch was positioned against a wall with a couple of sideboards lining the opposite wall. Expensive looking ornaments lay haphazardly across them. Porthos suspected some of the hired men had been looting the chateau. He wondered if the Comte's cousin approved. Perhaps he intended to pay the men off with stolen goods?

Several doors led off the hallway, all of them closed. Although they did not intend to make any noise, it was helpful to have an extra buffer between them and any further hired men, or Corentin himself.

Aramis had reached the door to the bedroom which had been left ajar. He paused, his hand resting on the door.

The older man could be heard speaking, '...you might enjoy it.'

'Please…'

Porthos looked at Aramis when they heard the feminine voice. Sarah sounded very scared, the one word she had spoken had been said with an obvious tremor.

Aramis pushed the door open, both Musketeers rushed into the room.

MMMM

Aramis took in the scene in front of him. The two men were standing at the end of a four-poster bed. The older man had a rope in his hands, he appeared to have untied the young woman who was sat huddled at the head of the bed, her knees brought up tight to her chest, one arm wrapped around them, the other in front of her defensively.

Sarah looked, understandably, terrified, her eyes were wide, her complexion pale. She was looking back and forth between the two men. The older man had dropped the rope and was in the process of undoing his belt when they became aware of the two new arrivals.

The older man's belt dropped to the floor, his dagger with it. Realising he had no weapon he stepped forward and grabbed the young woman by the arm and pulled her forcefully from the bed. Sarah squealed, she pulled at her captor who pulled her closer to his body, forcing her in front of him. Aramis, who had raised his weapon found that he could not approach the pair for fear of harm coming to the young woman.

Aramis was aware of Porthos engaging in a fist fight with the younger man. He guessed his friend had not had time to draw his sword. Neither Musketeer wanted to risk firing their guns and drawing more men to their position.

Sarah looked very faint. She was blinking. Aramis thought it might be to her benefit if she were to faint as the man holding her would be distracted if she became limp in his arms. A distraction Aramis could use to his advantage.

The man glared at Aramis and started to advance, pushing the helpless woman ahead of him. Aramis backed out of the room. The man's arm was tight around Sarah's neck, she was whimpering quietly.

Aramis could not hear anyone advancing on him from behind, but he did not want to take his eyes off the man holding Sarah for fear of missing an opportunity to attack. The man continued to advance, Aramis continued to retreat. When they reached the bannister Aramis began to realise what the man's motive was.

The man smirked at Aramis before twisting the terrified young woman towards the railing and pushing her over. Aramis reacted instinctively, he shot forward and grabbed for the woman. He managed to snake his arm around her waist, she was still, there was no effort on her part to save herself from falling. Sarah had fainted, Aramis was left with one arm hooked around her waist as he leaned out over the balcony. The man had Aramis exactly where he wanted him. Aramis could do nothing to defend himself without letting the helpless woman fall. The man simply pushed Aramis over the balcony, leaving him on the wrong side, one arm hooked over the railing, the other tightly around Sarah.

With no way for Aramis to pull himself back up the man walked away without glancing back.

Aramis prayed that Porthos had already dealt with the younger man and would be ready for the second man and be able to get to him and Sarah in time. Aramis could already feel his grip loosening.

MMMM

As they had entered the room and he had engaged in fighting the younger man Porthos had been aware of the older man forcing Aramis out of the room by threatening Sarah. But Porthos could not help his brother, he was busy dealing with the younger of the two thugs who had been intent on assaulting the Comte's daughter.

The man was a capable fighter, but he was not as capable as Porthos. It did not take Porthos long to get the better of the man. A swift punch to the man's stomach caused him to double over, Porthos took the opportunity to bring his knee up sharply striking the man's head firmly. The man collapsed to the ground and did not move again. Porthos did not think the man was dead, but he was unlikely to wake for some time.

As Porthos turned to the door he was surprised to see the older man standing in the doorway. Porthos drew his sword as he wondered what had happened to Aramis and Sarah. The man took a breath, his intention was to shout out, Porthos could not allow that, they did not need any attention drawn to them. With two quick strides, Porthos closed the gap between them, thrusting his sword deep into the man's chest. The shout died on the man's lips, his eyes going wide with shock. The man spluttered a few times, blood appeared on his lips. Porthos wrenched his sword out of the man and pushed him down. Porthos did not care about the man, he stepped over him as he took his last rattled breaths.

As he stepped back into the corridor he searched for any sign of Aramis or Sarah. It took him a few seconds to spot his friend.

Aramis was clinging onto the railing of the balcony over the hallway. As Porthos rushed up to Aramis he was shocked to see his friend clutching Sarah with his other arm. The expression on Aramis' face told Porthos he had seconds to save both Sarah and his brother.

MMMM

Athos had heard what he thought was a door open and close below them. As he had descended the stairs, back to the basement level, he saw a plump man stood with his back to him by the door to the servants quarters. Athos could not work out what the man was doing. It looked like he was staring at something in his hand. Athos was not really interested.

As silently as he could Athos took the last few stairs. To his relief, none of them creaked. The man was unaware of his approach. His dagger in hand Athos knew he had no choice. He grabbed the man by the shoulders, bringing the blade up to his throat. Athos sliced quickly and deeply. The man could not cry out. He scrabbled uselessly at his bleeding neck before falling to his knees. Once the man had stopped moving Athos moved to the door and listened. When he was satisfied there was no one on the other side he retreated back up the stairs to find Porthos and Aramis.

The door to the ground floor was standing open, as he reached it he glanced through. A man was standing on the other side. As the man started to turn towards him Athos knew he again had no choice but to neutralise the man. He stepped forward and grabbed the man bodily and pulled him into the stairwell, quickly closing the door. There was no sign of anyone else in the room beyond the door or his actions would have caused the alarm to be raised. With luck, the man would not be missed for a while.

Pulling his main gauche, Athos stepped towards the man who was staring at him. As Athos tried to plunge the dagger forward the man managed to twist to the side and grabbed Athos arm. The move was quick and took Athos a little by surprise. He had hoped that the man would have been too stunned from being grabbed to have had time to gather his wits. This man was trained.

The man pushed his hand up under Athos chin, forcing his head back. Athos tried to twist his head away, but the man pushed harder. Using his free hand Athos grabbed at the back of the man's doublet and sharply pulled, twisting the man around. The man loosened his grip a little on Athos' right arm. Athos pulled his arm back quickly and tried to stab the man a second time, he managed to slice the blade across the man's side.

The man instinctively stepped away, releasing his grip on Athos as he did so. Athos turned fully towards the man and pushed him back a few paces forcing them both into the stairs. The man hit the bottom step, overbalanced and fell backwards. Athos landed heavily on him knocking the air from his lungs.

The man coughed as he tried to catch a breath and push Athos off him at the same time. Athos, who still had hold of his main gauche twisted the weapon in his hand before punching the man across the cheek. The man's head slammed backwards into the hard, wooden step. The man stilled.

It took Athos a few seconds to catch his own breath. He pushed himself off the man and stood. When his breathing had settled he cautiously made his way back up the stairs.

The door to the first floor had been closed again, he opened it and looked out. He was not expecting what he saw.

MMMM

Porthos grabbed Aramis arm. The marksman was clearly struggling to maintain his grip on the woman. Once Porthos was sure Aramis was not going to fall for a few more seconds he refocused his rescue on Sarah. If he could relieve Aramis of his burden the marksman would have the use of his right arm to keep himself from falling. Porthos leaned forward and grabbed the slight young woman. She was not heavy, which would explain how Aramis had been able to keep hold of her. As Porthos took her weight she stirred, blinking. She moaned before opening her eyes. Confusion and fear spread across her face.

'No,' she said.

As Porthos tried to pull her back onto the safe side of the balustrade she squirmed, kicking out as she did so.

'Shh,' said Porthos quietly, 'we're helping you.'

His words did not placate the scared young woman, who continued to wriggle in Porthos' grasp.

Aramis had managed to grab the railing with both hands and was in the process of trying to pull himself up, but the toll of being forced to keep hold of Sarah had left him weakened. Sarah continued to kick out, knocking Aramis' arm away from the railing.

Porthos tried to move the wiggling woman away from his friend, but he was too slow to react to the danger.

Sarah kicked out a second time catching Aramis across the forehead with the heel of her shoe.

Porthos just had time to make eye contact with Aramis as he lost his grip on the railing completely. With a look of shock on his face, Aramis fell.

MMMM


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three

Porthos hauled the woman to the correct side of the balustrade, she continued to struggle against him. They fell to the floor. He held her tightly, his hand clamped over her mouth in an attempt to keep her quiet. His thoughts were not on Sarah, his thoughts were with Aramis. He had heard the sickening thud as his friend had hit the stairs below them and nothing since. Not even a cry of pain. Was Aramis unconscious? Was he dead?

Sarah squirmed and made muffled protests. Porthos forced himself to refocus. He would not be able to help Aramis if the scared woman in his arms gave them away. So far none of the doors leading from the hallway had opened. Aramis had not been discovered, yet.

'We're helping you, please be quiet,' begged Porthos.

Sarah did not seem to hear. Porthos understood, the woman had just come very close to being raped by the two men that lay incapacitated in her bedroom.

He became aware of movement next to him. Athos had returned. The swordsman put his hands around Sarah's face, holding her gently, turning her to look at him.

'We are friends of Captain Treville...your father sent us. You have to be quiet or we will all be caught.'

The woman stilled, her breath coming in short, panted breaths. She stared at Athos who released her. Porthos chanced to lessen his grip on her. She did not try to escape him.

Athos refocused on Porthos the question he wanted to ask obvious. Porthos nodded towards the bannister. Athos' eyes widened. He moved towards the edge to peer over but stopped when a door below opened.

All three held their breath.

'...and make sure it's that good stuff,' came a slurred voice.

They heard booted footsteps cross the floor below. Another door opened, the sound of the footsteps diminished.

Athos moved forward again, kneeling up to look over the railing. Porthos gently pulled the woman up with him. She clung to his arm tightly. He did not stop her, if she was holding on to him he knew where she was.

They looked down onto the hallway. A door stood ajar, the sound of several men talking from within drifted up to them. There was laughter and the sound of cups and cutlery being used.

Porthos had expected to see, directly below them, the crumpled form of his brother. But Aramis was nowhere to be seen.

'Was he with you…?' asked Sarah quietly.

Porthos could smell her perfumed hair as she leaned a little further forward.

'Yes,' whispered Athos.

Sarah gasped and loosened her grip slightly on Porthos' arm. Instinctively Porthos lay his hand over hers in a gesture of reassurance. Although he did not feel reassured. Where was Aramis?

'There…' Sarah pointed towards the couch which was positioned by the wall with a gap behind it.

Porthos could see Aramis' boots at one end of the couch. The marksman had managed to hide behind the couch. It was impossible to tell what state of health his friend was in. But he had managed to move which was a good sign.

Athos had moved towards the top of the stairs when the man who had been despatched to the cellar returned. The three threw themselves back to the floor listening intently. They could hear the man walking across the floor. He paused for a few moments. Porthos stared at Athos, both men fearing the worst. When the footsteps resumed, and they heard the door below open and then close, Porthos sighed.

Athos started to creep down the stairs. Porthos and Sarah followed. Sarah had resumed her tight hold of his arm. Porthos kept his hand over hers as they descended, he noticed she did not take her eyes off the closed door where they knew some of the men to be. Porthos wondered how many men there were and if they were all in the room. They were not in a very good position. Much as both he and Athos wanted to reach Aramis and for all of them to leave together, Porthos knew there was the possibility that, if disturbed, they would have to run. Porthos wondered how long Aramis could remain hidden where he was before being discovered? Long enough for the full Musketeer assault on the house?

Athos indicated for Porthos and Sarah to wait at the bottom of the stairs. They were closer to the front door of the chateau, which still stood ajar. Porthos watched as Athos cautiously approached the couch, his eyes darting toward the closed door frequently.

MMMM

Knowing that their precarious position could be discovered at any second had led Athos to consider leaving Aramis behind. But he had overruled himself. He knew that Porthos would have understood if he had indicated for them to move to the front door, but he did not want to leave Aramis if there was a chance they could all leave together.

Aramis had managed to move a few yards from the bottom of the stairs to behind the couch. The marksman had to have been conscious, at least initially. Athos glanced at the door they had heard being opened and closed. He noticed the key was in the lock, on his side. He paused for a second before changing his route. Quietly he reached the door, pausing again, listening intently. He could hear muffled voices inside. Slowly he reached for the key and turned it. He sent up silent thanks to the God that Aramis prayed to for providing the well-oiled mechanism as the key turned with ease.

Athos turned from the door and resumed his walk to Aramis' position. As he reached the couch he found himself staring at a shakily aimed gun. Aramis was panting, pain etched on his face. A gash across his forehead was oozing blood, a tickle stood out starkly against his pale skin. Athos realised Aramis was struggling to remain conscious, he was blinking, his eyes were unfocused. The gun in his hand wavered again.

With his hands out in submission, Athos spoke quietly.

'It's alright, Aramis…'

After a painfully slow few seconds, the marksman lowed the gun allowing it to rest across his lap. Aramis had managed to push himself into a corner, he was sat leaning against the wall.

'Leave me…'

Athos shook his head, 'where are you hurt?'

'Ankle...broken, you have to...leave me,' Aramis was breathless from the effort of speaking, 'can't walk.'

'I am not leaving you here...Treville put me in charge remember,' replied Athos as he glanced across to Porthos and beckoned the man forward.

Athos quietly moved the couch away from his friend who had not moved since laying his gun down. Aramis watched, his eyes losing their focus again after his protestations to Athos.

Athos glanced back when Sarah gasped. The young woman looked shocked, she allowed Porthos to gently ease her hand from his arm and stood watching as the two uninjured men gently pulled Aramis up to stand. Athos slipped his hand around Aramis' waist and pulled his arm across his shoulders, Porthos mirrored the move on Aramis' other side.

Sarah looked a little lost for a few seconds before moving to stand beside Porthos again. She caught hold of the Musketeers sleeve, as if the contact with her rescuer made her feel safe.

'Once we are out and have some cover we can assess his injuries,' said Athos quietly, 'it is too dangerous to stay here.'

'Leave me…'

'Quiet,' admonished Porthos, 'you don't get a say.'

Athos hid a small grin at the remark, he knew his friends well enough. Aramis would play down his injury, and Porthos would defend Aramis with his life if necessary.

Aramis managed to stifle a cry of pain as they began to move across the hall towards the door. The marksman was forced to hop, his broken left ankle knocking the floor occasionally as he struggled to hold it up. Aramis' breathing had sped up again, Athos glanced at him and noticed he had screwed his eyes shut as obvious pain washed over him.

For a few seconds Athos wondered if he had made a mistake, if they were found now, they would have no option but to abandon the marksman to his fate. At least when he was hidden Aramis might not have been found. Dragging Porthos away, if they were discovered, would now be difficult.

They reached the door, Sarah released her hold on Porthos and took a couple of steps forward, she glanced back at Porthos who nodded to her. She pushed the door open and peered out.

They paused, Athos stared at the sight before them.

Their situation had not improved.

MMMM

When Aramis had fallen, he knew he was going to land on the last few steps of the stairs below. And he knew it was going to hurt. The chances of landing without injury were very slim. He knew he had broken his ankle immediately. The pain radiating out was excruciating. But either his soldier's training or a need for self-preservation had kicked in. He managed to remain silent. To cry out in pain would have proved fatal, he was sure. Although the sounds of their fight with the two men had not caused anyone else to investigate a cry of pain near to where the men had come from in the first place probably would.

He bit down on his hand to stop the cry. After a few panicked breaths, he managed to make use of the energy his predicament had left him with. He glanced around. The only cover was the couch a few yards away. Pushing all thought other than reaching cover from his mind he began to move towards the couch.

It seemed to take him forever, he had managed to pull himself to his hands and knees and with a bowed head shuffled himself towards it. A couple of drops of blood told him that when Sarah had kicked him she had cut his head. He managed to smudge the droplets away, he did not want to leave an easy to follow trail behind.

He tried to listen for any movement from either the floor above him, where Porthos and Sarah were or from any of the rooms off the hallway. There were sounds from one of the rooms, it sounded like people talking loudly, the noisy conversations had probably drowned out the sounds of their fight, which explained why no one had come to investigate.

Aramis reached the couch and with difficulty, pulled himself behind it, twisting around to sit in the corner. He was hidden from a cursory glance of the room, he was sure. He just had to hope it was enough.

Would Porthos follow him down? His friend would be a fool to put himself and the young woman in danger to look for him. Their mission was to rescue Sarah and leave. The full assault of the chateau would start within an hour. There was a chance, slim though it was, for Aramis to remain hidden until the rest of the Musketeers attacked.

Athos would surely opt to leave him behind. He was no use to them in his current state. As he had settled himself he had pulled one of his guns from his belt and after checking it was ready to fire held it out for a few seconds. His hand was shaking. He knew he was steadily running out of energy and would probably pass out as the shock of what had happened overtook him.

They had to leave him, it was the only option.

A shadow crossed above him, he raised the weapon again. When Athos appeared, it took him several long seconds to register it was his friend. He lowered the gun.

Athos did not want to leave him, despite his protestations Aramis found himself being pulled, painfully up to stand and helped across the hallway. He hissed in pain, desperate not to draw attention to them. They were far too vulnerable.

He was aware of Sarah, who had been clinging on to Porthos crossing to the door and pushing it open. She had glanced back to Porthos before doing so, seeking permission. If Aramis had not been in pain, he might have found the move endearing. The young woman had clearly taken a shine to her saviour. When the mission was finished Aramis was determined that he would tease Porthos about Sarah. It was not often his friend got the attention of the ladies. Porthos had taken great delight in winding him up about a particularly clingy woman they had rescued a few weeks before. Aramis had been forced to hide from her for a few hours before she lost interest. Revenge would be sweet, thought Aramis.

He realised Athos and Porthos were not helping him walk, they had stopped by the door. Aramis looked up, he had not realised he had been looking down.

The sight that greeted him was not welcome.

A thick blanket of fog had formed during their time in the chateau. They could see to the bottom of the steps and across a shingle driveway to the edge of the lawn, a distance of only a few yards.

'It cannot be helped,' said Athos as he moved Aramis forward again.

Aramis did his best not to react to the movement, but the act of holding his ankle up was taking its toll, draining his energy quickly.

They helped him down the few steps. Trusting his brothers, Aramis closed his eyes again and concentrated on not passing out. He knew his breathing was fast, but he could not stop the panted breaths, he was in too much pain.

The crunch of the gravel underfoot meant they were forced to move across to the lawn. Athos steered them towards where they knew the treeline to be. Aramis felt the damp grass change to bare earth. He found himself being lowered to the ground. He opened his eyes again, looking back towards the chateau. The fog was thick enough that there was no sign of the large building from where they were.

'Hey, stay awake,' said Porthos, worry in his voice.

Aramis realised he had been closing his eyes. He forced himself to refocus on his friend. Sarah was knelt beside him, a guilty look on her face. Aramis smiled at her.

'It wasn't your fault,' he said quietly.

Sarah did not look placated.

Porthos pulled off his bandana and used it to wrap around Aramis' head. Aramis guessed to cover the cut he had received when Sarah had kicked him.

'Can we do anything about the ankle?' asked his friend.

Aramis shook his head, 'you really should leave me. Get Sarah back to her father. Come back for me.'

Athos, who had been stood a few feet away watching intently the way they had come turned to him.

'We are not leaving you here. We have rescued Sarah, which was the mission. We are simply returning to the camp. And you are returning with us.'

Aramis sighed, realising he would not win the argument. He allowed his friends to pull him back up to stand. Sarah resumed her position holding Porthos' sleeve.

Their progress was slower now that the ground was uneven. Aramis found that he was out of breath and sweating very quickly. He began to feel the pull of unconsciousness and confusion. It became difficult to remain focused. If his brothers were not intently listening for any signs of danger they would have been talking to him, trying to keep him focused. But they had to remain silent and the silence was not helping Aramis who had to make a continuous, draining, effort to remain awake.

The loud bang of a gun firing brought him back to painful awareness as he let his broken ankle brush the ground. He hissed in pain, not really aware of what was happening around him, but something had happened.

Porthos let go of him and stepped away. With Athos taking most of his weight he was aware of the swordsman sagging slightly before lowering him to the ground.

He managed to look over at Porthos who was standing a few feet away. Even at that short distance, Porthos was disappearing in the thick fog.

'Why didn't you keep hold of her?' hissed Athos as he stepped closer to Porthos.

'She was holding me.'

'You knew she was likely to run, you saw how jumpy she was, the woman is scared.'

'I 'ad to keep hold of Aramis.'

Athos was glaring at Porthos, who was glaring back.

After a few seconds Athos said, 'you should have kept hold of her, she was the priority.'

'Leave me, look for her,' said Aramis as he realised what had happened.

The gunshot must have startled the already scared woman who had run from Porthos, who, due to helping him had been unable to keep hold of her. Aramis felt responsible for their predicament. If they had left him, Sarah would not have run away, Porthos would have been able to hold onto the frightened young woman.

Aramis did not like to see his two best friends at odds. Even if Athos had a point that Sarah was their priority, he knew the swordsman's insistence on not leaving him behind had contributed to their current situation. Athos was probably just as angry with himself as he was with Porthos.

Athos appeared to back down slightly as he too realised that he was partly to blame.

'Go and find her, I will look after Aramis.'

'I don't need...looking after,' said Aramis.

'Yes you do,' both of his brothers responded at the same time.

Porthos glanced back at Athos and nodded once before disappearing into the fog in the direction that Sarah must have gone.

MMMM


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter Four

Porthos was annoyed with himself and he was annoyed with Athos. Although he understood why Athos had chastised him he felt slighted. He knew that he should have been holding onto Sarah, but at the same time, Athos could not have managed to help Aramis alone.

The crosswords between them would be forgotten, he knew that. When they were all safely back at the camp. If they all made it back safely to the camp. Porthos wondered what Athos would do.

He could either stay where he was with Aramis and hope they were not found or he could force the injured man to continue to walk. Neither option was ideal. But the gunshot that had created the problem probably heralded a lot of other problems. Problems that would be armed and dangerous. Corentin's men were mercenaries, they could well be highly trained soldiers, dispirited by the poor quality of life the career gave. And highly trained men could cause his brothers problems.

The mercenaries could cause him problems. His own predicament was not much better than Athos and Aramis', although he was alone and could be stealthy there was still a high chance he would stumble across the men in the unfamiliar woods.

As he moved, silently, through the trees he listened intently. It was not long before he became aware of movement to his right. He flattened himself against a large tree, pulling his gun as he did so. If he was found there would be no need for stealth. He had heard several men walking quickly. There would be no chance of taking them all out silently.

The men walked past, he guessed they were only a few yards from him. They were talking quietly, he listened. They were looking for Sarah and whoever had taken out the two men who were going to assault her. They did not know how many people they were looking for.

The men walked past, in the direction he had left Athos and Aramis. Porthos could only hope his friends had moved, or there was a very real chance they would be found.

MMMM

'Leave me…'

'If you suggest that again, I will knock you out and carry you.'

The slow progress they were making had left Athos irritable. He knew Aramis was in pain and not focused, but the man's incessant requests to be left behind were getting trying.

They had been walking for several minutes, Aramis was trying his best to keep quiet but failing. He had yelped in pain a few times and was breathing hard. Athos was watching the fog carefully. He had not seen any movement, but with the noise his friend was making it was only a matter of time before they were found.

'Rest a minute,' Athos finally said as Aramis stumbled.

Aramis had been forced to use his broken ankle as they had progressed. Athos lowered Aramis to the ground and knelt beside him. Both men tried to catch their breath. Aramis swayed, Athos grabbed his shoulder.

'Athos, leave me.'

'No.'

Athos pulled Aramis up to stand again, the marksman sagged for a few seconds before managing to pull himself up, holding Athos firmly as he did so.

Athos looked around, the fog swirled, thinning momentarily. Three figures were moving through the wood. They were not heading directly for them but would pass close enough to see them both even in the thick fog.

'Sorry,' whispered Athos as he forced his already unsteady friend back down to the ground. Aramis gasped, Athos clamped his hand over the marksman's mouth to smother the sound of the pained cry that would follow.

Athos watched the direction he had seen the figures. If the men changed their direction they would be found, of that Athos was sure. Aramis had become still beside him, Athos knew the man had finally passed out, the rough treatment he had just received enough to push the injured man into unconsciousness.

The men passed by, talking quietly. Athos sighed, they were safe for a few more minutes, but Athos now had a new problem.

He was fairly sure he was close to the camp, but was he close enough to be able to carry Aramis? Should he wait for his friend to wake? Now that he was certain there were men in the wood searching it would be harder to progress, and carrying Aramis would slow him further.

His options were limited.

MMMM

Porthos was moving slowly and carefully. Any sound he made would be carried in the stillness of the fog. He continued to listen for any sound the searching men made. He had encountered several, or possibly the same ones several times. He suspected the mercenaries did not know the area and could easily be travelling in circles as they searched. Porthos knew there was a good chance he was travelling in circles although he hoped his training was better than the mercenaries.

Every time he heard a noise Porthos would either hide behind a tree or crouch down behind whatever cover he could find. The wood was thick with bushes and well-established trees. Hiding was easy.

The terrain made finding someone who was hiding, therefore, difficult. Sarah could be anywhere. The frightened young woman had most likely gone to ground. Porthos could not call out to her for fear of the searching mercenaries closing in on his position.

He continued to walk carefully for several more minutes, the fog was not showing any signs of thinning, but he did not think it had become worse in the time he had been alone in the wood.

A voice a few yards away startled him, he immediately ducked down behind a low thorny bush.

'There's no point hiding little girl, I can see you. You should have put on dark clothes when you ran away. Even in this weather, you stand out in your posh frock.'

Porthos chanced standing up and peering forward towards the voice. He slowly moved around the thorny bush, being careful not to knock it and draw attention to himself. As he approached the man who had spoken he realised the searcher was alone.

Sarah was hiding behind another of the thorny bushes, she was looking up at the man who was approaching her. The man, in his fifties and wiry, was holding a knife in front of him pointing it towards the frightened woman.

Porthos continued to move up behind the man. But luck was not on his side. Inadvertently the woman gave him away. She glanced slightly to the man's left. Alerted to another presence the man turned quickly, the knife held in front of him. He thrust forward as Porthos went to grab him. The knife sliced through the sleeve of Porthos' doublet. Porthos grabbed the arm with the knife and squeezed the man's wrist.

Sarah had recoiled a little but was still in sight. Porthos prayed she did not run off again.

The man twisted around, Porthos managed to smash the butt of his gun into the man's head. The wiry man crumpled to the floor. Porthos paused, looking at his forearm where the knife had sliced through his jacket. He had been lucky the knife had only scratched his arm, the wound was barely bleeding. He looked up at Sarah who had stood up, her eyes wide. It was Porthos' turn to be surprised by someone creeping up on him. As he spun around he was hit across the shoulder. He staggered to the side before tripping over an exposed tree root and sprawling to the floor. He managed to twist onto his back and roll out of the way of a sword thrust.

He scrambled up and drew his sword his gun lost when he had fallen.

The man was well dressed, it was not until Sarah spoke that Porthos realised who his opponent was.

'Please, cousin, leave him alone…'

The man he was clashing blades with was Corentin Babineaux. The mission was not to kill the cousin of the rightful Comte. Porthos could only beat the man, not kill him. He had to change his tactics as he pulled his main gauche and parried a thrust from the man.

Corentin was a little shorter than him but well trained with a blade. What worried Porthos more was that the fight would draw the attention of the other mercenaries. But if they were close to the Musketeers camp, and the men had not yet left for the chateau there was also the possibility of reinforcements. Either way, Porthos wanted the fight to be ended quickly.

Corentin was quick with his sword, although he worked it with a flourish. He was no soldier. He had been taught for show, not battle. His flourishes and extra superfluous moves would wear the man down before Porthos tired.

As Porthos continued to fight he managed to manoeuvre them away from Sarah a little. The young women was still standing by the thorny bush, tears streaming down her face, occasional sobs escaping her.

Corentin stepped to the right, Porthos thought he intended to evade him, but his opponent had other ideas. The ground was softer where Corentin had moved, once Porthos was also on the soft earth Corentin surged forward, Porthos retreated, but the soft earth caused him to stumble, unable to find sure footing.

Corentin was better than Porthos had given him credit for, he realised. Corentin must have known that the earth was softer in the area he had forced Porthos into.

As he fell backwards to the ground he kept his sword raised, parrying Corentin's attempt to push the blade into his chest. Corentin still had the upper hand, he kicked out catching Porthos across the chest, leaving him momentarily stunned as he tried to catch his breath. Corentin raised his sword again, Porthos was about to parry again, but Corentin stopped mid-swing a look of shock on his face.

Porthos watched with confusion as the man slumped to the side, his sword arm falling loosely as he did so.

Sarah was stood behind Corentin a large rock held in her hands. She stared at Porthos who stared back. She lowered the rock which, Porthos realised, she had used to hit her cousin with. Sarah looked at the man lying on the floor before glancing at the rock in her hands and dropping it, taking a couple of steps back as she did so.

Porthos was worried she would run away again, he scrambled up and grabbed her. But rather than resist him she clung to him tightly, burying her face in his doublet as she quietly sobbed.

MMMM

Treville had quickly re-assessed his old friend. Benoit Babineaux was not the man he used to be. The last time Treville had seen the man, five years before, he had been a happy, content noble. He was popular with his tenants who he treated fairly. But the man stood in front of him was withdrawn, a shadow of his former self. The worry of the last week had really taken its toll on the man.

His usually bright blond hair seemed dulled, his blue eyes were sunken, his face creased with constant worry.

Babineaux was stood with his back to the rest of the camp gazing off into the fog that had settled in the area. He seemed oblivious to the activity around him. The Musketeers were busy readying themselves for the assault on the chateau, although they were not making any unnecessary noise they were not completely quiet. Babineaux must have been aware of them.

'Ben,' said Treville quietly to his friend, 'they will find her.'

'They should be back by now, why are they taking so long? Were they really your best men?'

'Yes, they are my best men, but any of my men could have carried out the task. They are late because this fog has slowed them down. I'm sure of it.'

Treville tried to keep his own concern out of his voice. He had every confidence in Athos, he would not have put the man in charge of the rescue operation otherwise. And Aramis and Porthos were both more than capable if anything had happened to Athos.

Barbotin, one of the newly commissioned men, approached him.

'Captain, we're as ready as we can be.'

'Thank you, Clemont,' replied Treville, 'although I have another job for you.'

Barbotin looked a little concerned.

'You've not done anything wrong son,' said Treville with a smile, before continuing quietly, out of earshot of the Comte who continued to stare ahead, 'I want you here in case anything has happened to our rescue team or the Comte's daughter. Aramis has nothing but good things to say about you.'

Barbotin could not help a smile. Treville knew that getting praise from Aramis for his field medic skills meant a lot to the young man.

Treville left Barbotin to check his medical supplies whilst he addressed the gathered men.

'We will leave in a few minutes time, I just wanted to take the opportunity to offer you the chance to back out. This is not an official operation. This is a...favour for me. I thank you all wholeheartedly for offering your services to my friend,' Treville paused, none of his men moved, 'thank you. Check your equipment and follow me.'

Treville watched as each man made a final check that they had everything they would need for the assault. Weapons were primed and readied. The men stood to attention waiting for the final order.

Treville nodded and turned towards the Chateau. As he walked forward he was aware of his men all falling into step behind him.

MMMM

After the initial shock of what she had done Sarah calmed down. She pushed herself away from Porthos, her cheeks a little flushed. She sniffed a couple of times before wiping the tears from her face and straightening her hair a little. Without thinking Porthos brushed a stray hair from her face, she smiled up at him.

'Are you alright?' asked Porthos, he was aware of her still shaking a little.

'Yes,' she said quietly.

She looked down at her cousin who was lying sprawled across the damp ground.

'Is he dead? Did I kill him?'

Porthos knelt beside Corentin and checked him for signs of life. He found a steady heartbeat. But the bump on the back of his head told Porthos he would not be waking for a while. He looked back up at the young woman.

'He'll be fine. He'll have a headache, but that's it...thank you.'

Sarah smiled a little nervously.

'I thought he was going to kill you.'

'He wanted to,' replied Porthos as he pulled the man's belt from his waist and used it to bind his arms behind his back.

He stood up and looked around. The fog pressed in on them from all sides. He could not hear any other activity, he hoped they would not be found by any of the mercenaries.

'Madame,' he said, 'you live here, do you know where we are?'

Sarah smiled, 'my name is Sarah and I would like you to call me that. You did save my life.'

Porthos nodded.

'I used to spend a lot of time in these woods as a child,' she continued as she looked about carefully, 'I recognise the big tree there...I used to climb it...I was not very ladylike as a child.'

Porthos chuckled, 'nothin' wrong with that,' he said, 'our camp is in a clearing near a small stream.'

Sarah thought for a few seconds before turning to her left and pointing, 'that way.'

Porthos took a step towards her and offered her his arm. She smiled and hooked her hand over it.

'I promise not to run again,' she said, 'I heard the other one tell you off, but it wasn't really your fault, I was just so frightened. I was too scared to come out from my hiding place and then you moved off to look for me.'

Porthos glanced at her, 'so you hadn't actually run away?'

'No,' she replied quietly, 'when you went, the other one helped your friend towards your camp.'

Porthos had been wondering what Athos would have done when he left him and Aramis. He was glad they had not remained where they were.

'Let's hope we all get there is one piece.'

MMMM


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter Five

Athos had been lucky. Aramis had stirred after a few seconds and groaned. After a little, none to gentle, persuasion Athos had managed to get his friend back on his feet. Aramis was pale, he had his eyes screwed shut. But he was conscious, at least for now. If he could remain awake until they reached the camp, their chances of surviving were increased.

He was fairly sure they were nearly at the camp, but he could still not chance calling out. He only hoped his fellow Musketeers would not mistake them for the enemy as they approached.

A static figure appeared in the fog. Athos was sure it was the Comte. He recalled the man's clothing, the silhouette matched.

Athos decided to risk speaking.

'Monsieur…'

The man moved towards them, a second figure joined the Comte. As the two men approached them Athos recognised Barbotin. Athos felt his knees buckle as the men reached him.

Barbotin was quick to grab Aramis before Athos dropped him to the ground. The Comte had grabbed his arm and hauled him back up.

'Where is my daughter?' he said shaking Athos by the shoulder.

Athos stared at the man for a few seconds before responding, 'I do not know...I'm sorry.'

Babineaux pushed Athos away. Athos stumbled a few paces, he had not realised just how exhausted he had become. He knew he had been taking most of Aramis' weight for some time, and been in a state of constant alertness. Barbotin reached out his arm and steadied Athos.

'Treville?'

'Gone to take back the chateau. There are a few of us here watching the camp and, waiting for you.'

Athos nodded before taking a couple of steps towards Babineaux who was staring into the fog.

'We managed to get her out of the Chateau, Monsieur,' said Athos, laying his hand on the Comte's arm to draw his attention.

'Then where is she now?'

'Her escape must have been noticed, there are several men in the woods looking for us. One of them fired a gun, it scared her. She ran. Porthos is looking for her.'

'Why aren't you all looking for her?'

'Aramis was injured during the rescue, we could not leave him.'

Babineaux looked beyond Athos to Aramis who was being helped to the centre of the camp by Barbotin and one of the other men left to guard the camp.

'You should have left him and looked for my daughter.'

The Comte was becoming angry, he took a couple of steps towards Athos.

'Monsieur,' said Athos holding his hands in front of him, 'I made the decision that Porthos would look for your daughter.'

'You were wrong.'

Athos watched as the man turned back to stare at the fog. Athos wondered if he had been wrong? He had felt sure he was making the correct decision at the time. Even though he was not actively looking for Sarah as he and Aramis had been heading back to the camp it did not mean he was not watching out for her.

Barbotin reappeared at his side.

'Come and sit by the fire, you're cold and tired.'

'You sound like Aramis,' said Athos as he turned away from the angry Comte.

'He told me what to say to you,' replied Barbotin with a small smile.

Athos was grateful to his friends. He was likely to say something he would regret if he continued to try to reason with the concerned father.

As he turned towards the camp he looked at the fog and hoped that Porthos had found Sarah and that they were both alright.

MMMM

'Is the cut to your arm bad?' asked Sarah.

Porthos realised he had been holding the injured limb across his chest protectively.

'No, it's not much more than a scratch, it just stings, that's all,' he replied.

'I'm sorry I caused you all problems. Poor Aramis, will he recover?'

They had been talking quietly as they walked, Porthos had wanted to keep Sarah's mind off their predicament. He was keeping a careful watch on their surroundings. He was pleased to see that Sarah had started to do the same. She was still holding his uninjured arm but she was no longer clinging to him for dear life.

'He'll be fine, it's not the first time he's been injured.'

'Or yours,' said Sarah glancing up at the scar across his eye, 'did you get that in battle?'

Porthos looked away for a few seconds.

'Not quite,' he replied.

Sarah did not respond.

'I was brought up in the Court of Miracles,' he continued.

Porthos was surprised by the young woman's response, 'I expect that prepared you well for a life soldiering. One of our servants used to live there. He said it could be brutal...although he also talks quite fondly of the place.'

Porthos nodded, 'yeah, I have some good memories of the place as well.'

Sarah tightened her grip on his arm, Porthos was sure it was not entirely through fear. He found himself smiling slightly.

MMMM

Aramis had soon passed out as Barbotin eased the boot off the injured foot. Athos had disliked being forced to keep his friend still and quiet as Barbotin had worked. Clamping his hand over Aramis mouth for the second time before the man had finally slumped unconscious in his arms had been unpleasant.

Now the pale marksman was laid out covered in a couple of blankets close to the fire. Barbotin had set the bone and strapped the ankle before telling Athos there was nothing else he could do other than try to get the injured man to drink a pain killing draught when he woke up.

After he had stitched the wound to Aramis' head, Barbotin had glared at Athos for a few seconds when the swordsman had intimated he was rested and should take a turn at sentry duty. Athos had backed down realising Aramis had clearly trained the new medic well.

The Comte had walked to the centre of the camp and was watching Athos and Aramis. Athos looked up at him, unsure what to say. Had he still outwardly been of the same rank to Babineaux, Athos would have stood up to the man and told him to stop blaming them for what had happened. But he did not want to stand up to the Comte. In truth, he was starting to feel guilty for Sarah going missing. Athos was turning the recent events over in his mind. Could he, or should he, have done something different? He had been confident at the beginning of their mission but now, seeing the obvious worry on the Comte's face, Athos was not so sure.

'I thought Treville would have led a group of men who followed orders,' said the Comte.

Athos could see the anger coming off the man in waves. He was very wound up about Athos' apparent inadequacy. He was about to speak when he noticed Barbotin and a couple of the other musketeers moving towards two figures who were appearing out of the fog.

MMMM

'Father,' said Sarah as she calmly walked up to the Comte, 'I was the one who ran off, these men were doing their best to keep me safe.'

Babineaux had stared at his daughter for a few seconds before gathering her in his arms and embracing her tightly. He looked over her head at Porthos who was stood watching, with occasional glances towards Athos and Aramis.

'Thank you, monsieur,' said the Comte.

Sarah pushed herself back from her father and looked at him, 'you look ill father.'

'I've been so worried about you. I'm so sorry I couldn't get you myself...I'm such a failure as a father.'

Sarah reached up and cupped her father's cheek, 'no you're not. You did rescue me. I knew you would find a way.'

Babineaux pulled her into a hug again.

Porthos decided Sarah did not need his attention anymore, he crossed the few yards to Athos and Aramis. Athos clapped him on the shoulder with a rare smile. Porthos could tell his friend was relieved.

'Aramis?' he asked looking down at his friend who had not stirred.

'The ankle has been set and bound. He should be fine.'

'I'm sorry I allowed her to get away,' said Porthos quietly.

Athos shook his head, 'what I thought would be a relatively easy mission was not.'

He glanced down at Aramis for a few seconds.

'Should we have left him?' asked Athos unable to hide the doubt in his voice.

'Don't suppose it matter much now, does it. We're all here. Mission accomplished.'

Athos nodded, Porthos wondered if the swordsman was blaming himself for all that had gone wrong. He certainly had no cause to. They could not have predicted that Aramis would have been hurt or that Sarah would have run off.

'Some good came out of Sarah running away,' said Porthos as he settled himself by the fire, 'I had a run in with Corentin...he won't be causing any bother for a bit. He's tied up in the woods. I'll go and get him with a couple of the others in a bit.'

Athos looked impressed. Porthos chuckled.

'Sarah's the one that knocked him out. Despite her small stature, she can be quite feisty.'

'I think Aramis already knows that,' said Athos indicating the bandage wrapped around the unconscious man's head.

The Comte and his daughter approached them. Babineaux already looked surer of himself, he was standing straighter and was carrying himself with an air of authority.

'I want to apologies monsieur,' he said looking at Athos, 'it was wrong of me to accuse you of not doing your duty. Sarah has explained to me that she was responsible for your man coming to harm and that she ran off.'

'I don't think you can blame yourself for what happened to Aramis,' said Porthos with a smile, 'you weren't to know what we wanted from you.'

Sarah smiled at him.

The sound of clashing swords caused them all to look around.

MMMM

'Stay with Aramis,' said Porthos as he and Athos scrambled up.

Athos watched as Sarah and the Comte crouched down by the fire, Sarah had laid a protective hand on the unconscious man's shoulder. The Comte looked as though he might have wanted to help fight but had reconsidered, accepting his limitations with good grace.

There were a dozen mercenaries. But fortunately for the Musketeers they were not spread out. The eight soldiers would have no problem taking the men on.

Athos engaged in a fight with two of the mercenaries, one was clearly well trained but the other took no more than a couple of trusts of his sword to see him collapse to the floor. The trained man tried to take advantage of Athos' move but found his sword parried with ease.

Athos was aware of mercenaries falling foul of the Musketeers blades on either side of him. Porthos had been unlucky to have initially been faced with three men, one of whom had managed to slice the Musketeers arm, leaving him temporarily struggling. But one of the other Musketeers was soon at his side. Between them, they took out the three men.

Athos finished off his man with a deep slice of his main gauche across his chest. The rest of the mercenaries were either dead or incapacitated. Athos looked over the rest of the Musketeers, it appeared that only Porthos was injured.

Barbotin had made the same assessment as Athos and was already at Porthos side guiding him back to the centre of the camp in order to deal with the injury. Athos followed.

Aramis was awake and watched with concern as Barbotin forced Porthos to sit down. Sarah, who had sat herself beside Porthos, put her arm around his shoulders protectively. Athos was amused at the reaction the move caused in Aramis. Aramis, despite being in obvious pain was smiling. Athos moved to sit next to Aramis. They both watched as Sarah went about helping Barbotin deal with Porthos' injury. Porthos did not seem to mind the attention he was receiving from the young woman.

'My daughter seems to have taken a shine to her saviour,' said the Comte with a sad smile, 'a shame nothing can come of it.'

Athos knew that Sarah would be married off to another nobleman within the next few years. She would not be allowed to choose who she married. Athos could tell by the look on Porthos' face that he knew it as well. But for the time being, they would not stop her, she had been through a traumatic event. Athos was sure she would realise that there was no chance of her being with a soldier.

'You don't think there are any more of them out there, do you?' asked Babineaux glancing around.

'I would have thought they would have come by now, we were not fighting quietly,' replied Athos, 'and the visibility is getting better. The fog is clearing and it is dawn now, we will be better prepared if there were to be another assault.'

The Comte nodded. He rose and wandered off, Athos watched as he talked to some of the other Musketeers.

Aramis nudged him, 'look at Porthos...he's trying not to complain about the stitches. You know how pathetic he is with stitches.'

Athos watched as Barbotin pushed the needle through the skin on Porthos' arm. They could tell he was in a lot of pain. But Sarah, who was holding his hand and talking to him quietly was oblivious.

'He could crush her hand if he wanted to,' remarked Aramis, 'I'm going to find a pretty young thing to talk to him next time I get stuck stitching him up.'

Athos smirked, 'but most of the pretty young things are more interested in you.'

'This is true,' said Aramis, 'I'm not sure what I did wrong this time.'

'Fell off a balcony?' suggested Athos.

Aramis nodded, 'she clearly wasn't interested from the start,' he said pointing at the bandage around his head.

MMMM

After Porthos had neutralised Corentin, Treville and the Musketeers had found taking back the chateau easy. The mercenaries had been directionless. Corentin had clearly not planned for a well-trained group of men to attack. And Corentin had not been there to order the mercenaries around. Most had disappeared, some had been captured and a few had been killed.

Babineaux and Sarah had been shocked at the state that their home had been left in but were pleased to have it back nonetheless. The servants had been freed and were all unharmed, although a few were traumatised and shocked. Sarah and a couple of the Musketeers had ensured they were all looked after following their imprisonment.

The Musketeers were all welcomed to the chateau by Babineaux who insisted they take some time to regroup before returning to Paris. Treville had agreed but only on the condition that the men helped to tidy the house up. Under the direction of a couple of the senior servants, the Musketeers had spent a few hours straightening furniture and removing the last of the mercenaries.

The cook, a formidable man who Aramis suspected had been a soldier had managed to rustle up food for all the Musketeers with ease. Babineaux had arranged for them all to eat in the two largest reception rooms.

A fire had been lit in each room and Aramis had been helped to a cushioned chair in front of one of them, his injured ankle propped up. Babineaux had pushed a drink into his hand, apologised for the unkind words he had said earlier in the day and wondered off to ensure his home was being put back together properly.

Athos had pulled up a chair next to Aramis.

'He seems to feel guilty about something,' said Aramis who knew he had missed out on some of the earlier conversations.

Athos shook his head as he watched the Comte talking to a couple of her servants.

'He was of the opinion that I should have left you behind.'

'You should have.'

'Possibly, you were quite annoying.'

Aramis smiled, he could remember trying to get them to leave him. At the time it made sense, Sarah was their mission. But now, Aramis was glad he had not been abandoned in the fog. Alone in the wood at the mercy of the mercenaries.

'What's to be done with Corentin?' asked Aramis.

He had seen the bound man being brought into the house by Porthos and Treville a few minutes earlier.

'Babineaux is going to turn him over to the authorities. Although he had the power to make a decision about his fate I do not think our nobleman wants to make that decision.'

Aramis nodded, he could understand the man's reluctance. Corentin was his cousin, it would be difficult to potentially condemn a family member.

Porthos had been led into the room by Sarah. They were sat on a couch, Sarah was talking to their friend. She appeared to be asking about his injury and general well being. Porthos was still enjoying the attention.

'I hope he doesn't let that attention go to his head,' said Aramis.

'Jealous?' asked Athos.

Aramis smiled, 'no, I just don't want him to start thinking that he can have all the ladies.'

Athos smirked, 'I think you are a bit jealous.'

Aramis looked at him and smiled, 'maybe a bit,' he replied, 'although it is intriguing to see his softer side.'

'You may not want to tell him that,' said Athos, 'or you may be on the receiving end of his tough soldier side.'

Aramis nodded with a smile. Even though they knew nothing could come of Sarah's interest in their friend it was pleasing to see him getting the attention. They knew that all too soon they would be on their way back to Paris and the monotony of patrols and guard duty.

The End.

Authors note: Thanks for reading, commenting and favouriting.


End file.
